One Night Stand
by emilyalltimelow
Summary: Lucy wakes up to find someone in her bed with her? Who is it? She searches to find who. When Natsu knows. (NALU story) *I do not own anything or anyone of Fairy Tail.*
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Fairy Tail or anything. All I own is the Plot._

~Lucy's POV~

I'm awake, but I don't open my eyes. I don't remember anything that happened last night. All I remember is taking to everyone in the guild, walking home, and then I kissed someone, then passing out. Then I realize... someone is next to me with their arm wrapped around me. They're really warm and comforting. Who is it? I'm scared to look. He moves in the bed and wakes up. He got out of the bed and put on his clothes on. I'm still "fake sleeping" so we don't have an encounter. But I really wanna know who it is.

He gets up and goes. Without saying who he is.

After he leaves I get up and run to the window. I don't see anyone coming out the building or anyone outside.

I forget about it for now and go and take a shower. I put on a mini skirt and a blue shirt, I put my hair in its normal way, half up and half down. I leave my apartment and head to the guild.

**~Natsu's POV~**

I wake up to a familiar room. It's Lucy's, I look over and see her sleeping quietly.

_"Why and how did I get here?"_ I thought to myself.

I look around and clothes are all over the place... and I'm naked. I look under the blanket and see Lucy is too. Oh shit! Did we? What happened?

I grabbed my clothes and put them on as fast as I can. Thank God lucy is a deep sleeper. I quietly leave the apartment and run as fast to get out of there. I just ran without stopping.

I stop infront of a fish stand.

_"How the hell did that happen? Fuck fuck fuck. I thought we were just friends and a teammate. I never thought of that happening." _ I think.

I think of all the times with Lucy, and how close we were. I didn't picture her and me doing that, or anything. I just pictured her as a friend before.

But then I thought harder. Eveything we've been through. How she was there when I needed her, and I was there when she needed me. How we stayed up until dawn at times just talking and laughing and just having fun. How she always did things for me, and how she's always there for me.

I thought of her smile, here eyes, her laugh, I thought of her her low cut shirts and began blushing.

I pushed all of those thoughts away.

I picked up a few fish for Happy since I haven't seen him all night and this morning.

I walk home pushing Lucy out of my mind for today.

"I just won't talk to her today." I said to myself.

"Talk to who?" A familiar voice was behind me. Lucy.

I turn around and saw her standing there in her usual clothes and a big smile on her face.

"Oh, uh no one." I said.

"Oh it's someone... and It's a girl! Natsu do you have a crush on someone? Or is it Juvia? Or maybe Lisanna. I would think Lisanna more... since ya know. But oohhh you need to tell me!"

"Luce, it's no one." I begin walking again. "Don't worry about it." I smile at her.

"Oh, but i'm always here if you wanna talk! You going to the guild?"

"Uh, no. I need to stop home first. I haven't seen Happy in a bit so I bought him some fish I'm gunna cook up for him."

"Why don't you guys come to my place and I'll make you a meal? You didn't stop by this morning and I had no one to kick out!" She laughed.

_"If you only knew." _ I thought. And with that in my mind. I promised myself not to tell her. I don't want to lose what we have, cause I know she doesn't like me. She probably likes Laxus or Grey. Who would even like a Dragon Slayer. Then I thought to myself. Levy likes Gajeel. Right? They're always together.

"Natsu... Natsu? You here?" Lucy said.

"Oh, um yeah. But I gotta go. Happy is probably dying of hunger."

"Um, okay. Stop by the guild so we can find a mission or something later. 'kay?

I nodd and wave my hand to say bye.

I walk home and see Happy still sleeping.

"Hey Happy wake up. I got you a gift."

Happy yawn and looks up. "Natsu! Were have you been you didn't come home last night!"

"I feel asleep at Lucy's last night. I didn't even know I did."

"But I went to Lucy's last night- oh you got me fish!" He flew towards me.

"Want me to cook it or do you want it like this?"

"Uh.. like this!" He took the fish and flew away.

This place is dirty. I spend the rest of the morning cleaning. I get to the place where I keep all the things from my missions with everyone. I look at the mission on where we first met. Where I thought Igneel was, she showed up and brought us food. I sighed and dusted around the area.

**~Lucy's POV~**

I walk into the guild and find Levy.

"Hey, what's up?" I sit down next to her with two drinks.

"Nothing really, reading like usual."

I laugh. "When aren't you reading?"

She tried to think to a time when she doesn't read, but she couldn't think of any time.

We both laughed.

"So levy, I have a problem."

She put down her book and put on a more serious face. "What is it?"

"Do you know what happened to me last night?"

"Well..." She thought for a few minuetes. "You got drunk! That's what I remember. Everyone was! So was Natsu and Grey.. oh God Erza too! You left to go home maybe aroung 12? Natsu left a few minuetes after. Then I don't know 'cause you left."

"You're right... that's why I couldn't remember last night."

"Ohh.. what happened last night?" She got closer to me.

"Er..um.. I kinda slept with someone last night and I don't remember who.." I begin to blush and cry.

"No way! Do you have no clue who?"

"None. He left before I woke up." I put my head down at the table. "I feel absolutly ashamed of myself!"

"Oh Lucy, it's nothing to be ashamed of! Everyone has a one night stand once if their life! Lucy it's fine. You'll find out who it is soon. I promise." She smiled at me and talked to me a little more and made me happy.


	2. Scar Like The Sun

*I do not own anyone or anything in Fairy Tail*

A/N - hey guys! thank you all for the feedback on the first chapter! i didn't think it'll get that much one day! thank you much! this is my first anime fan fiction and I really like this story so Im going to spend a lot of time writing for you guys! thanks so much xxx

~Lucy's POV~

A few days past and I haven't talked to Natsu that much. It seems like he's been ignoring me. Did I do something?

I showered and got dressed and leave my apartment. I have Plue next to me and I decided to go to Natsu's apartment and see why he hasn't been talking to me.

I stop to get some food and fish for when I get there.I walk all the way to Natsu's and knock on his door. "Natsu, it's Lucy? You there? Happy?"

No one came to the door. I check and see if the door was unlocked, and it is. I quietly let myself in. I put the food down on the table in the kitchen and search the house to see if anyone is here. I look in the living room and the bathroom and all over. I couldn't find anyone here! I was getting mad.

To make myself better I cooked and cleaned the house for them. I thought it would be a nice thing and all. I figured they'd be coming home, so I cooked the fish and made Natsu some curry and chicken.

I set the table for them, and I plobed down on the couch. I sighed. It's werid breaking into their house when they usually break into mine. I hear someone talking in Natsu's bedroom.

_"Oh, maybe he's been sleeping." _I thought to myself.

I get up and and start moving towards his room, until I hear something I shouldn't have. A girls voice. I stop dead in my track. I feel my heart pounding.

"Oh Natsu stop!" She giggled. "No! No! ha-ha! Don't tickle me!"

Then it went silent. "Oh Natsu." She said it in a seductive way.

I didn't want to here anymore. I just run out the house and slam the door shut. I feel my eyes tearing up with tears. My stomache dropped. I don't know what's happening. Why am I acting like this? Why!

~Natsu's POV~

I was with a girl named Nina. I didn't really know her. She isn't in the guild. I found her shopping and I thought she was cute, so I talked to her, and now we ended up here.

We fooled around for a bit and stuff. I had a fun time, but my mind kept going to her. To Lucy. I just couldn't stop thinking about what we did.

I kissed Nina while we were having a tickle fight. We stopped the tickle fight and began kissing, harder and passionately.

"Oh Natsu." She moaned. I smiled thinking to myself now i'm going to remember this time.

All of a sudden my front door slammed shut. We unlock lips and look at eachother.

I get out of bed and put on my pants and walk out to the main room. I look around and see the whole room cleaned. I walked into the kitchen and see a whole cooked meal. Fish, chicken, and curry. I look around to find out who was here. I walk into the living room and look around. I walk over to the couch and coffee table to find Lucy's keys.

She was here. She cleaned my house. She cooked me and happy a meal and I had another girl here when I slept with her a few days ago! I run to the front door to see if I can catch up to her, but I don't see her anywhere.

"Fuck. I'm such an asshole." I said to myself.

I walk back into my house and into my room.

I rubbed my neck, "Hey uhm, Nina. I think you should go home right now. I don't feel good. Do you want me to walk you home?I'll talk to you later. I just think I should be alone right now."

"Oh uhm, yeah sure." She got out of my bed and got dressed then left.

I was alone. I don't want to be alone. I keep thinking on how much I hurt Lucy this week. She still doesn't know that we slept together, she heard me with another girl.

I just have to talk to her.

I put my shirt and scarf back on and leave my house and start walking to Lucy's. "Well I have to bring her her keys back. She's probably freaking out that she lost them."

I get there in 15 minuetes. I'm staring at her door not knowing what to do. I had to knock. So I did.

"Coming!" She said through the door.

She opens the door with a smile. Her eyes are puffy and red. I can tell she's been crying. She sees me and just stops smiling. "Oh...hi."

"Hey what's up? Whatcha been doing all day?" I walk into her house acting like I didn't know she was at my house today.

"Oh, uh nothing really. Cleaned went shopping. I couldn't find anything. I think I'm just gunna wait til Levy so I'll have girl support." She tried to smile but hardly could.

"Oh, fun. You should find a dress thats like a fire color! That's be awesome!"

"It would be." She got up and picked up some clothes off the floor and put them in a bin.

"So that's all you did today?" I ask leaning back in the chair.

"Well, yeah. Why are you asking? You're not my mother."

"Sorry." I said. " Can you call out that crab guy sometime? I think I need a haircut.

She looked like she was going to kill me. "This is what you come here for? Really?! You've been ignoring me for days and you want me to call out a spirit so you can get a haircut!?" She yelled at me. She went to grab her keys and her eyes went wide open. "Where's my keys? Natsu if you have my keys I swear to God i'll kill you.

I pull out the keys out my pocket. "Oh, these? Yeah I found them on my way here. I guess you lost them here back from 'shopping'"

She snatched the keys out of my hand.

"How'd you get these?"

"I picked them up for you, shouldn't you be thanking me?" I smiled.

"T-thanks."

We sat there quietly for a bit. I now, didn't know what to say.

"Where'd you pick them up?"

"Well, someone broke into my house! They cleaned my whole house, and made me an awesome lunch. There was chicken! So, I went into my living room and found your keys. I guess the robbers found them and knew they belonged to my best friend, knowing you weren't home since you were 'shopping' so they brought them to my house knowing i'd see you soon. Nice robbers right?"

She stood still, her face went pale. She now knows I knew she was there.

~Lucy's POV~

He knows I was there. He found out. He knew along! All the color in my face drained. I was so pale. "N-nice robbers." I say.

He leaned closer to me. We were about maybe a foot apart.

"I'm sorry Lucy. I didn't think you'd show up. I'm so sorry." He looked down.

"Natsu it's fine! I shouldn't even went there in the first place! I had no right breaking in and doing all that! I won't show up without asking you next time! I'm sorry!"

"Why are you the one apoligizing! It should be me! I ignore you for days not saying one word to you or looked at you! I was a terrible friend!"

"Don't put all blame on you Natsu!"

"Well I am!"

It got silent after that. I felt defeated. Natsu was right. It was his fault.

He got up and stood right in front of me. He leaned down and kissed my forhead.

" Your scar looks like the sun." He whispered in my ear and then walked out my house.

I now know. It was him who I had a one night stand with.


	3. The Problem

_*I do not own anything or anyone in fairy tail*_

A/n: So from context clues on this website, "lemon" means sex? later on in the story line get ready for lemons! haha

** ~Lucy's POV~ **

I haven't left my house in a few days. Levy comes to my house everyday and brings me snacks and stuff. She doesn't stay long since I just ignore her and not speak at all. I feel bad, she's my best friend and i've been just ignoring her. I finnally decide to leave my house and visit her.

I walk through the streets of Magnolia, it's so beautiful here. All the shops and flowers that decorate the streets. At one of the jewelery stands, I see a beautiful gold neclace with a tiny gold heart.

"Excuse me, how much for this heart necklace?"

"Oh, that beautiful thing. 10,000 jewel."

"Sold!"

I handed the seller the money and put the necklace on. I feel happy. I walk away and smile. Maybe I can get over what happened with Natsu, act like nothing happened between up and just go back to being friends. I'd rather have him as a friend then lose him forever.. but then again I think I might love him.

_Love Lucy love? It's Natsu how can you love him? _ I think to myself. _His smile, his eyes, the way he makes you laugh, the way he protects you on missions, his pink hair, how he cares for me._

Maybe I do? Maybe I don't? Love is confusing!

I walk to Levy's and knock on the door. "Hey Levy is Lucy! I just want to say I'm sorry for being a horrible friend when you were there when I needed you. I'm really sorry!"

Her door opens up a little, enough to only see her face.

"Oh, uh, hey Luce, uhm, right now isn't really the best timing." She said awkwardly. she mouthed, "Gajeel is here."

I was shocked! She had Gajeel here! What a surprise! "Ahh, okay. I'll talk to you later, yeah?"

"Yeah! Bye!"

I walk away from Levy's and walk to the park and sit down underneath a shady tree.

"Everyone is so in love! This is so unfair!" I say to myself.

"Ah, Lucy, not everything is fair in life."

I turn around to see Loke standing behind me.

"What how'd you get here? I didn't call you!"

"I used my own magic to get here. I had a feeling that you were in trouble. But I didn't know it was love trouble." He sat next to me. "So, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, everyone is in love!"

"Well, tomorrow is Feburary 14th." He said scooting more near me.

"No way! I guess I'll just be sitting home then."

"No you aren't." He said.

"Says who? I have no one to be with and besides no one would wanna be with me!" I cross my arms.

"Now what lies you speak!" He chuckled. "Natsu wants to be your valentine!"

I laugh. "No he doesn't. He'd rather be with other girls."

"Here give him these flowers and wear this. It's from the spirit world. He'd love the flowers and he won't take his eyes off you." He handed me the flowers and the clothes. "Good luck, summon me later on and tell me what happens!" And with that, he dissapears.

I go back to my house and try on the clothes he gave me. It's a stunning red summer strapless dress and red flats to match. The flowers are red roses. They're so perfect. I gotta thank Loke the next time I see him.

** ~Natsu's POV~**

I kinda regret saying something about her scar. I found it that night. Its on her upper right thigh, you would never notice it unless she has no underwear on. I'm kinda also revlieved she knows. Knowing her, she would of kept freaking out if she didn't find out who it was.

I sit back at the guild with Happy. "So what are you doing for tomorrow Natsu?" Asks happy while he's munching on a big fish.

"Why? What's tomorrow?"

"Valentine's day of course! It's when you someone you like them! It's a love holiday! I got Carla a big fish! She won't be able to deny that!"

"Do you have to tell someone you like them?"

"Not really, why you don't wanna tell Lucy you lllliiiikkkke her?" He rolled his toungue while saying 'like'. Causual Happy.

"What! Why would I tell her I like her?" I slammed my fist on the table. "I don't like her! She's just a teammate! Why doesn't anyone get that?"

"Well... I just thought..." Happy said sadly. "Well you thought wrong." I snapped back him. "I'm going on a walk, don't come looking for me."

I got up and walked out of the guild.

Why does everyone think me and Lucy like eachother? We don't! Okay, we slept together one time! That's all! It was a one night stand. It doesn't mean anything." I told myself.

I walked for a good hour til I found myself at Lucy's door.

"What am I doing here?" I ask myself.

But I found myself knocking on her door. When I knocked. I instantly regretted it.

She opened her door and saw it was me.

"Hi."

"Can we talk?" I ask softly.

"Why?"

"We haven't talked in days. Were gunna have to talk sooner or later."

She lets me inside her house and I take a seat on her couch.

Her hair is thrown into a a braid and she's in short shorts and a old grey sweater. She was really pretty like this, I rather her like this then what she usually wears.

She leaves the living room and goes to the kitchen, 5 minuetes later, she returns with tea.

"Thanks." I take the cup and take a sip.

We sit in silence for a bit and getting awkward. She's playing with her nails and looking down at the floor. I was looking all over her room. She has pictures of us and happy all over. One picture is us in a picture and says "Best Friends" over it. She really was my best friend. But I also want to explore more with her.

"Luce-"

"Yeah?"

"We really need to talk this out."

"Then start talking."

"Well, I don't know what to say?" He sighed. "All I can say right now is that I do remember what happened and I didn't stop myself. I should have but I just couldn't let myself stop."

"So you see a drunk girl and you just hop on the opportunity?" She snarled at me.

'What. no! No! It wasn't me who began it! It was you!"

"Oh? Okay how did i began it?"

I don't even know where to begin with it.

"Well, we were walking home, you were more drunk then me. And you were saying how you think all men are stupid. And how you loved this one guy, but he didn't know that you did. He's close to you but he's to idiotic to realize." I moved positions to face her. "But then I realized who you were talking about. You were talking about me. So I took your hand and walked you to house and you told me to stay 'cause you felt like it was cold'. So I carried you to your room and you changed right there in front of me. You took your clothes off and crawled into bed with only your whatever girls wear underneath their clothes. So then I began to leave your room, but you called out to me. 'Natsu where do you think your going?' and I told you I was going to sleep on the couch, but you insisted on me sleeping in the same bed."

"Oh." She took a deep breath.

"I'm not done yet." I continued where I left off. "So I got into your bed and then you put your head on my chest. You told me how warm I am and how you can get used to it. I told you that I can get used to it too. So you picked your head up and crawled ontop of me, our noses touching and eyes looking at eachother. I leaned forward to kiss you and then our lips touch. Then I reach over and turn off your light...but you can guess what happened next." I take a sip of the tea since my mouth was dry.

"So that's what happened?"

I nodd my head.

"So you know."

I nodd my head again.

She comes closer and were face to face. Our top lip brushes eachothers until I go and kiss her. I kissed her deep. I kissed her passionatly. I kissed her like no man can ever kiss. She crawls ontop of me and I hold her.

I break the kiss apart.

"Lucy."

"Yeah?"

"We have a problem."

"Whats the problem?"

She takes her hands from around my neck."

"I-I...I don't think I pulled out."

A/N: Ohhhhhhh cliff hangerr wosh what a chapter! thank you all for liking this! leave a review and stuff!


	4. The Doll

*I don't own anything of Fairy Tail or anyone*

A/n hey guys! I'm back I like this chapter! haha Natsu is so cute! I just want to say thank you everyone for taking your time to read this! and thank you all for the reviews! I always update when I feel like the chapter is perfect! btw, i'm always writing it! haha! love you all! xxx

~Lucy's POV~

"W-what do you mean?" I asked pretty damn shocked.

"I don't remember if I pulled out or not. That's the only thing I don't remember." Natsu said quietly.

"So..so you mean..." I look down at my belly.

Could I be pregnant? With HIS child? Is this reality? Or am I dreaming? I'm so dreaming!

I pinch Natsu. "Ow! What was that for?" He rubbed his arm where I pinched him.

"I thought I was dreaming. So I pinched you." I crawled off of him and laid down on my couch. Could this really be happening? I'm only 18 and he's 19. I think were too young to be having children, don't ya think?

"I'm sorry." Natsu said burying his head in his hands. I leaned up and put my hand on his shoulder. "It's fine Natsu, everything will be fine. I guess we just wait and see what happens." I smile for him since I know he needs it, he looked up and smiles back.

"How long do we have to wait?" He asks.

"Uhh...maybe a good three weeks? Maybe less, it all depends. Then we can test."

"Seems like forever."

"But theres always signs that show you are! Like throwing up in the morning and craving food, and being really moody!"

He leans back. "Mhm. Stills seems like forever."

"I take a sip from my tea. "Yeah. But we just gotta wait."

We sat in silence. It felt awkward, Pretty damn awkward.

"Lucy, what are we going to do though? I mean.. like if you are?"

"Well..." I thought about it. What are we going to do? Put it up for adoption? No, no. That won't be a choice. I don't think I can give away my child. I'll keep the child. Even if Natsu doesn't agree. "I'm keeping it no matter what." I stated. "If I am, there's life inside me and I will take care of the child."

He chuckled. "That's not what I ment. I ment about us. You and me."

I didn't think he'd say that. "Oh, I don't know."

"Well what do you wanna do?"

"I think- I mean. We've been through a lot together. You and I. You were always there for me, made me happy. Showed me what a real family is. You took me to Fairy Tail. My biggest dream!" I smiled. "I don't wanna lose you Natsu."

He took me in for a hug. "Glad. 'Cause you won't ever lose me."

~Natsu's POV~

"Hey Happy are you coming to Lucy's with me?" I ask Happy whose eating a fish in my bed. "And what did I tell you about eating fish in my bed! it makes the room smell!"

He looked up. "But you eat fire in bed! You can set the whole house on fire!"

"You win there." I put my scarf on and told Happy I was heading out.

On my way to Lucy's I begin thinking. It's been about three weeks, right? Maybe she knows! It got me really excited. I realise I'm smiling like an idiot while walking. Am I really this happy about it? I mean like, I'm could be having a baby with the girl I love!

I stop myself In my tracks. Did I just think that? I blow it out of my mind and continue my walk. I'm walking throught the streets where I see a little vendor. Something caught my eye. It was a little red dragon stuffed doll. I just had to buy it! I grab the doll and pay. I didn't care how much it would cost, I needed to buy it.

I walk to Lucy's house happlily. I jump through the window to find Lucy asleep on her couch. I walk over to see her sleeping so soundly. I didn't want to be a dick and wake her up so I laid down on the floor. I look over on the coffee table to see a pregnancy test. I froze in shock. I was so scared to look. It took my five minutes to just even sit up.

I grab the stick and clothes my eyes shut.I'm so scared. "I am" I here Lucy's sleepy voice behind me.

I look back behind her. "R-really?" I choked out somehow.

She nodded her head. I got up and sat on the couch. Lucy placed her head on my lap and looked up.

"It's a new life for us, Natsu."

"I know."

"I'm happy about it."

"Same here."

"I wonder if it'll be a girl." She giggled.

I didn't even think of that yet. Will it be a girl or boy? If it's a boy I wanna name it Igneel, after my dad. "If its a girl I wanna name it Layla after my mother." She paused. "If its a boy, I wanna name it Igneel."

I begin laughing. "Hey stop laughing!" She leaned up and sat next to me. "We have a long road ahead of us."

I look over and we both locked eyes. Without thinking, I kissed her. We unlocked lips andI held her face in my hands. "And I'm glad it'll be with you."

She picks up the doll I brought and examined it. "Hey it's a dragon!" She chuckled.

She got up and walked over to her bed and crawled into bed and cuddled with the doll. I walk over to the bed and laid down next to her facing her. "Were going to have a beautiful baby you know that right?" I said.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"'Cause she has a beautiful mother."

We drifted off to sleep after that, and I swear to god it was the most amazing sleep I ever got in my whole life. Why? Because Lucy was in my arms. With the doll for our child.

A/n isn't Natsu going to be a good daddy! haha I have next chapter planned! woooo! hehe I'll begin writing after this is posted! It'll be posted maybe later tomorrow!

Also, I mentioned in here how Lucy wouldn't give up the baby to adoption. I'm not against adopotion. I'm all for it. It's an amazing way to get a child when you can't have one, or when you aren't able to take care of a child.

please leave a review! love you all! xx


	5. Yeah, about that

*I don't anything or anyone in Fairy Tail*

A/N: Enjoy!

~Gray's POV~

"Hey Happy have you seen Natsu or Lucy lately? They hardly come to the guild anymore."

"I saw Natsu this morning, but that's it."

It was strange, Natsu was always at the guild. It's been weird without him. I've been itching for a new fight. "Hey wanna go to Lucy's? They're probably there.

I feel uneasy, why? 'Cause Natsu been with Lucy?

"Yeah!" Happy flew next to me.

"You guys are going to Lucys? I'm going to come with." Erza who walked up to me.

I nodded my head and we begin walking to Lucy's. We get there and knock on her door. She didn't answer so we just broke in. How we usually do it.

"Walk in quietly." Erza whispered.

"Aye sir!" Happy cheerfully whispered.

We open the door and snuck in, we made it to the living room with no sign of them. We sat down on the couch.

"Hey what's this?" Happy picked up the stick. Erza took it from Happy's hands.

"Oh god! It's a pregnancy test!"

I eyes went wide open? Why would Lucy be taking one? Does this mean...? No it couldn't! What if she slept with Natsu? Oh god.

My heart began to race. Why am I acting like this? I shouldn't be.

"Guys it's positive!" She said.

We all gasped. Erza and I both jump up and run to Lucy's room, she

bust opens the door.

"LUCY!" She yelled.

I found Lucy and Natsu in the same bed, his arms wrapped around her.

"Lucy!" Erza yelled again.

They woke up , Lucy screamed and jumped. Which that woke Natsu up and he fell out of the bed.

Lucy rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Huh? Why'd you guys break in my house and bust my door down!" She said angerly.

"It doesn't matter! What's this?" Erza stuck out the test.

Natsu sat up and rubbed his head. "Well, to me it looks like a stick." He said sarcastically.

"Well do you see this stick?" She put the prenancy test right in front of his face. "Do you see what it say? It had a + sign. Do you also know what that means?"

"Uhh..." He said confused.

"I'm taking this that this belongs to Lucy." She stated.

Natsu stratched his head. "I still don't get it."

"IT MEANS SHE'S PREGNANT DUMBASS!" She yelled.

"Oh, well I knew that." He chuckled.

Erza put her hands on her hips. "Lucy, this yours?"

She looked down and nodded.

So she really was.

"D-do you know the father?"

She nodded again.

"As long as you know and it isn't this dumb pink haired boy." She laughed.

"Uh, yeah...well about that." She let out a laugh. "It's kind of a funny story."

"What do you mean its a funny story?" I ask.

"Do tell." Erza asked.

"Natsu's the father!" Lucy shouted. She backed up in the corner of the bed sheilding herself.

Natsu's the father? Are you kidding me! I would of thought maybe she would of went after someone in a diffrent guild like Lyon or Hibiki or someone! But Natsu?! Out of everyone she could of picked! Hell she could of picked me!

Then I thought about it. Having a child with her. I pictured a family photo of a little girl or boy in her hands while shes sitting and i'm leaning over her. I laughed. It would of been cute.

But what am I saying? I mean she's my friend. Nothing more.

"Whatcha laughing at Ice Boy?" Natsu said standing up and walked over to me with flames in a hand.

"Trying to pick a fight Flame Brain?" I get in stance.

"You to babies stop. We should be talking about the girl who having a baby!"

"Erza it isn't a big deal!" Lucy said.

"You might not think it isn't but it is."

A/N Ohhhh seems like Gray is jelly ;) sorry for the last udate! I'll post another one to make up for it! love you xxx


	6. Anything You Want

* I do not own anything or anyone in Fairy Tail!*

A/N ello everyone! Enjoy the update in the lives of fairy tail!

~Lucy's POV~

"It isn't a big deal. Well for right now atleast."

"Lucy you still need to get things for the baby! Like clothing, a bed to sleep in. Food. All that!"

"I know! I have enough money to cover for it all. I've been saving up for a few new keys but this baby is more important." I smile.

"Do you have names picked?" Gray asks. He's been awfully quiet.

"Uh yeah. If it's a boy it's name is gunna be Igneel, and a girl it'll be Layla." Natsu said.

"Uh, can we all go to the living room? I feel awkward with everyone near my bed!"

We all walk out to the living room and sit down on the couch. I go and make teak for everyone.

"Here you guys go." I handed everyone a cup. "Oh Happy I didn't realise you were here! Do you want a fish?"

"Aye sir!" He response.

"Hey Lucy do you have strawberry cake by any chance?"

"Uh, i'll go check. Give me a second."

I come back with a fish and a slice of strawberry cake for them.

"You're lucky, that's the last slice."

She took a bite. "Oh it's so soft." It looked like she was in heaven.

Everything was a bit awkward.

"So how far are you?" Gray broke the silence.

"About a month or so."

"So not far at all."

I nodd my head.

We sat and talked for a bit longer.

"I think it's time for us to go now. Right Gray?" Erza said standing up and walking towards the door.

"Oh, erm...yeah." He stood up.

"You okay?" I asked.

He nodded. "Mhmm." And walked away.

They left and all that was left was me, Happy, and Natsu.

"Hey Lucy you should name your baby Happy. It'll be perfect!"

"When you have a baby Happy you can name it after yourself."

The day went by quickly until we all decided to go to the guild.

It was around dinner time when we walked into the guild. We were suddenly greeted with "Congrats!", "Good luck!" "I knew you two would date but make a baby? Wow!" Many people hugged us and high fived us.

I sat down at a table when Natsu went to go get drinks.

"Ah... this day seems long." I said to myself.

"It probably was."

I look up and see Lisanna sitting across from me.

"Oh, hi Lisanna. I didn't see you there."

"I heard you're having a baby." She said with a serious tone.

"I am."

"And it's Natsu's?"

I nodd my head and smile. "Yehp!"

"That's too bad."

I loose my smile and look up at her. "Huh?" I say with a questionable face.

"He's obviously only staying with you for the baby. It's not like he actually likes you and all. He only thinks of you as a teammate... and probably easy."

Did she really just say that? Natsu wouldn't only be with me because of the baby. He does like me. I know he does. Or maybe he's just acting like it for the baby...

"Why would you even say that?"

"Because you messed up what Natsu and I had."

"I didn't mess up anything."

"Yeah you did. You just had to come to the guild and take him away from me. I can never forgive you!" She slammed her hands and walked away.

I'm so confused. I remember her and Natsu had something. But I thought that'd it be all over by now. I didn't think she'd still have feelings.

"Hey Lucy here take this. I'm running out of hands!" He handed me a plate and a drink.

He sat down across from me. "Ah, that's better. I can feel my hands." He smiled.

"Oh you got me rice." I pick up a fork and take a bite.

"What? Do you not want it?"

"Oh! no! I was just thinking."

He took a bite of his chicken. "About?" He said with his mouth full of food.

"Well, one, don't talk with food in your mouth, silly,you'll get it all over yourself." I lean over with a napkin and wipe all the food away from around his mouth. I look over to the bar and see Lisanna eyeing us. I sit back down. "And how i'm going to pay for everything and rent. I can't go on quest while pregnant, and I won't be able to do any while the baby is born... or atleast for awhile." I look down.

"Now what kind of guy would I be if I don't support the woman who's giving birth to my child? And when the baby's born I'll support it then. Don't worry. I'll support you." He smiled at me.

"N-Natsu."

"I'll go on more missions. I'll be sad that'll be only Happy and me. But then I'll be able to come back and see you!"

"You don't have to go on more missions! You go on enough already!"

"What about this. We find small quest for you to do around the town and i'll go on ones with Gray and Erza. Sounds fair?"

I nodd my head. "Yeah." I laugh. "Can we get icecream after this?"

He began laughing. "Icecream? Really?"

"You gotta fufill my pregnant wantings!"

"I'd get anything you want." Natsu said leaning over and kissing me on the cheek.

A/N: Hey guys! yay new chapter! Finally! haaha so i've looked at my follows/favorites/and reviews and i can't believe it! you guys actually like my story! I'm go glad! leave a review please!

Also, in most nalu fan fictions, Lisanna gets picked on a lot but i make her sound like a bitch now but i'm really going to show you guys that lisanna isn't a bad person! i'm not going to make my nalu fanfic like all the others!

love you all xxx


	7. Its a

*I do not own anything or anyone in Fairy Tail*

~Natsu's POV~

Lucy is about three months in now. We set up a room a room with a crib, a rocking chair, a dresser, changing table, and all other baby essientials. We can't get any clothes since we don't know the gender yet. But that's where Canna comes in! Were going to have her do a card reading to figure out if it's a boy or girl.

"I wonder when Canna is going to be here? She should be here any minuete." Lucy says putting the drawers in the dresser.

"She's probably on her way now." I rocked in the rocking chair. "Oh, we need to go out and get dipers and stuff. What about baby fomula?"

"Oh look at you! Saying all baby stuff. I didn't think you'd be asking about it." She laughed at went into the living room. I followed her in there. "Well get them when we find out if it's a girl or boy. Okay?"

We waited 15 minuetes when we heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Lucy skipped to the door and opened it. "Oh hey Canna! Oh! You brought everyone too! Awesome!"

I walked to the door and greeted everyone.

I caught eyes with Gray. "What are you doing here Ice Boy?"

"I'm here to congratulate you guys on your baby, Flame Brain."

I ignored him and went back to the living room.

Everyone was , Wendy, Carla, Erza, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Patherlily, Mirajane, Happy, and Lisanna.

"Oh, hey Lisanna! I didn't see you here. I'm happy you're here!"

She sat next to me. "Same. I hope you guys are having a boy!"

"Why a boy?"

"So you can name it Igneel ofcourse!"

"Oh." I laughed. "Actually, I'm secretly hoping for a girl. Lucy wants to name it Layla. And I think that's a nice name."

Lisanna's smile dropped from her face. "Wouldn't you want a boy to play with? Girls are always a drag."

"Well, yeah. But then I can protect her from boys and stuff and act like a cool dad!"

Lucy walked towards me until when she saw me and Lisanna near eachother. She looked at us and walked to the other side, so were facing eachother.

"Here I brought snacks!" Wendy says placing a tray of crackers on the table.

"Oh thanks Wendy!" Lucy says.

"Anytime!" Wendy said smiling.

"Okay! Let's get this show on the road!" Canna says walking into the living room with her cards in her hands.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

"Let Natsu and Lucy sit next to eachother Lisanna." Erza said.

"O-okay." Lisanna slid from her seat to the chair next to where she was sitting.

Lucy stood up and walked over sat next to me.

Canna sat down and placed her cards down. She closed her eyes and put her hands on her cards. This last about a minute or two, she removed her hands and opened her eyes.

Everyone leaned in. "So am I having a girl or boy?" Lucy said.

I coughed. "We." Then I coughed again.

"Okay, are we having a girl or boy?" She restated.

"Congrats guys. You're having a girl." Canna smiled at me.

I don't think my mouth can hold how big my smile was. I'm having a girl!

"Yes!" I yelled.

I hug Lucy. "It's a girl." I whisper in her ear.

"I know." She said quietly.

I look at her. She's crying. "Oi! Don't cry! Aw, come on!" I hug her harder. She holds my arms close to her. "They're happy tears Natsu."

She looked at me. "Were having a baby girl." She leaned forward and kissed my cheek.


	8. Mission

*I do not own anything or anyone in Fairy Tail*

Well hey everyone! Sorry for the short chapters! But they'll be long cause i'm about to spice things up (; DRAMMAAA! woooo! just what we need! okay! well enjoy!

In Fairy Tail News:

The OVA between Fairy Tail x Rave is out but NOT in English or any other language except japanese! But it will be in English soon!

Also! Hiro is making more Fairy Tail the show! yay :DD

To the story...

~Natsu's POV~

"Hey Lucy, we need to make more money."

"I know. I was planning on doing odd jobs around here to make some more money." She said sitting down on her couch.

"Oh no you aren't!" I shot up. "You can't work while being pregnant!"

"Why? I'm only 3 months in! I can deal with small stuff." She objected.

"No. That's the final answer. I'll do some missions to bring in some cash. Don't worry. I have to support _you."_

She seems a bit hurt with my words, but she nodded her head. "I'm going shopping. I'll be back later. Don't be here when I come back." She grabbed her bag and left.

What's her problem? I shrugged it off. I gave it a few minutes before leaving. But before I stepped into our daughters room. The room has pink walls with little flowers detailing it. The dressers are filled with clothes that would fit her for a year. I rug on the floor was made my Mira, it has little flowers on it to match the walls. I walk over to the crib and look in. Lucy set up everything to near perfection. Theirs 3 pillows, 2 big 1 small. The blanket has tiny flowers on it and at the bottom it says, "Layla". I picked up the dragon I got months ago. It's the only stuffed animal in the room. I smiled at it.

"Being a father will be hard. But I'll love you always Layla. I can't wait to see you." I whispered.

I left the room after and decided to go to the guild.

"Hey Happy, let's go fishing!" I approached Happy with two fishing poles.

Happy looked up at me. "Aye!"

Happy and I walked over to our famous fishing spot. We cast our lines and wait.

"So how's it like being a dad?" Happy asked.

"I'm not a dad...yet."

"But don't ya have a baby?"

"_Going _to have a baby. Layla isn't due for another 6 months."

"You're going to have to wait that long?" Happy was shocked.

"I guess you have to wait 9 months in total. Lucy's 3 months in right now."

"I wonder how long it took me to be born."

"Well Me and Lisanna found you later in when you were born you were with us for maybe a month or two."

"That long you waited for me?!"

"Well, yeah ofcourse. If we opened you up, you'd die."

"Ah! Thank god you guys didn't open me up!"

I laughed it off. "Hey Happy you got something!"

"Aye Sir!" He reeled in his fish. "Look how huge!" Happy was mesmerized on the fish.

"Want it cooked?"

"Aye!"

~Lucy's POV~

"Hey Lucy I found a mission!" Natsu ran up to my in the guild.

"Oh you did? Where and how much?" Natsu sat next to me in our usual seats in the guild.

"Well, It's a month long type mission. It's about 6 hours away. 3 hours with Happy. But it says I need a partner. So I was planning on asking Lisanna. I haven't seen her a lot since you got pregnant. But they're paying A LOT of Jewels. 2 million per person!" I'd give you half of that for you and Layla."

"Wait, for me and Layla? I thought we were in this together?"

His words hurt. I thought me and Natsu had something, like something love special. I really just wanted to breakdown and cry right there.

"We are, but it'd be nice to have some money saved up too ya know."

"Natsu..I don't want you going on a mission with another girl." I look down, trying not to show my hurt face.

"Luce, it's only Lisanna. It won't hurt. I mean, me going away for a month will be hard on you and Layla but I'm bringing in money. Lisanna is only a friend. Nothing more."

"Oh, you think of her as a friend? She wants more with you. Meaning more then friendship Natsu."

"No, you're lying! She doesn't like me like that. Were old childhood friends."

"Yes, childhood friends that were going to get married when they get older. Childhood friends that raised Happy together."

"Lucy."

I'll never replace Lisanna. I thought too much of myself. They were inseparable before she "died". They did everything together.

"Natsu, go on the mission. I don't care. Have fun." I got out of my seat and left the guild.

And oh how i'll regret those words later...


	9. Gray

**Gray's POV**

So Flame Brain is leaving Lucy alone for a month? You gotta be joking. Leaving a pregnant lady alone for a whole month while you go on a mission with another girl. He's crazy. Real crazy. I'd never leave Lucy alone. especially in a state like this. She's like 4 month now? 5?

I walk into the Guild and I don't really see anyone. I spot Juvia talking to Mira, but that's all. I walk over to the bar and sat down.

"Oh Gray-sama!" Juvia said.

"Hey Juvia."

"Gray-sama should go on a mission with Juvia! One around town. We can go eat!"

"I'm not up to it Juvia, sorry."

"Is Gray-sama okay? Does Juvia have to hurt someone?" She had fire coming from her eyes.

I don't understand how to explain anything to Juvia. She's a good friend. A very good friend. But I can't talk to her about Lucy. She's in love with me and she'd kill Lucy if I told her.

"Mira can I have something to drink?"

She nodded her head and went to make me the drink I drink everyday.

"Whatever is wrong, Juvia will solve all problems!"

I smile. "Thanks Juvia."

Mira hands me my drink. It's a milk shake that's below 0 degrees. I drink about half and put the cup down. "Ah, that hit the spot. I finish up the rest of it. "Well, I better get going. I'll come back later. I have to go home quickly."

Juvia nodded and I left. I walked the street, shopped around a bit. She's having a girl right? I went and picked out pink things. It was weird shopping. But I brought some clothes. One says 'Mommy loves me." I also found some pink binkies, dolls and a pair of shoes. I put them in a nice bag and walked to Lucy's. I knocked on her door and waited.

The door opened. "Oh, hey Gray. I didn't expect to show up."

She looked hair tied in a pony tail, she had a dress on, one that seemed too tight. But it showed off everything. When I mean everything, I mean her boobs, ass, and the baby bump. "I got you some gifts." I lifted up the bag and smiled.

She welcomed me in and I took a seat on her couch. I passed her the bag. "Here. Open it." She took the bag and began opening. She kept 'ohhing' and 'ahhing'. She loved the shirt the most. "Oh, thank you so much Gray. This means a lot."

She leaned over and hugged me. "Anytime. I didn't get you anything yet, so." I said. I leaned back. "This means a whole lot Gray. I'll make sure she uses one of these every day!" She smiled and went to the babys room. I followed her. I walked in and watched her fold the shirt and put it neatly in the drawer. She placed the binky on the dresser and the doll in the bed. "Ah, everything seems perfect in here."

She's right. Everything is perfect. I walk over to the crib and see a little dragon. "Did Flame Brain get this?"

She nodded her head.

"It's nice.

"Thanks Gray." She smiled.

"Well, uhm, I think i'm gunna go." I rub the back of my neck.

"Aw!" She frowned. "Come back soon okay? I'm planning a party soon for everyone."

"Yeah, totally. That'd be awesome." I smiled and walked out of her apartment.

And from that moment on, I knew.

I knew I loved Lucy.

And I know I can't have her.

* * *

A/N

well hello world!

This is just a quick update! I wanted to show the point from Gray's POV. I feel bad for him. Maybe some Gruvia coming up too? ahhh. I don't know.

But sorry for the late update! I began my junior year! yayay:DDD

Also, I AM TAKING UP ONE-SHOT REQUEST. So message me or write to me on Tumblr!

ask

I'd love to here from you all! so leave a review!

QUESTION TIME FOR YOU ALL! IT WILL EFFECT THE STORY

Should Natsu go with Lisanna? Or stay with Lucy?

Please leave a review with your answer:)

BTW: A Binkie is what babies suck on! I don't know what they're called!


	10. Kicking

**~Lucy's POV~**

"So, you really are going?"

He nodded his head. That was the last thing I wanted to see. "Luc, I'm sorry. We just really need the money. I'll probably be back even sooner. I got a update on the mission, it says they have a better lead to what we have to do. So i'll be home earlier. I mean, we can't pass up 1 million jewel like this!"

"Do you have to go with...with _her_?" I said coldly.

He nodded. "Ever since the baby, I haven't talked to her at all."

"Well of course you haven't. You have me and Layla. You can't just go out with other girls Natsu!"

"Why not? She's a childhood friend! She doesn't like me."

"You sure about that? She loves you just as much as I do." I blurted out.

I've yet said 'I love you' to him yet. I didn't plan on it either. I had a feeling the baby would just be too much for him. I mean I know he'll be an amazing father, I just don't know if he'll know how to deal with everything.

"I know."

"You're a real idiot Natsu. I hope you know that. You honestly don't understand what I'm trying to tell you?" I sat up off the couch and walked away. "And oh. Have fun on the mission. Me and your daughter will just be here. Alone. Without you."

I walked away without a word.

"Lucy, really? I I have things planned out for the future but you won't even hear me out."

I turn around. "You think I wanna hear you out? Truthfully, I don't even want to talk to you right now. Going out on a mission with another girl. We are a team. You and me. And you go out with another person. And it's a girl!" I felt like crying my eyes out.

"Why are you getting so worked up about this? I thought you'd be happy with all the money-"

"No Natsu. I rather have absolutely nothing than you go on a mission with another girl."

"I need to do this." He looked down.

That hit my heart. "Goodbye Natsu. If you really are going on this mission. Then I see who you picked. You want to be with her. I get it. Can you just go?" I felt like I was going to break.

"Luc I-"

"Go!" I yelled with tears forming in my eyes.

He sighed and walked out my door. I fell to the floor and began sobbing.

He really did choose Lisanna? I'm having his child for Mavis sakes. I honestly don't know what to do. Hug him or slap him. Can't I do both?

* * *

~Natsu's POV~

I can't believe she really kicked me out. She doesn't even know why I picked this mission. She didn't even let me explain. I have to do this mission. It's all for her. I only chose Lisanna because the mission calls for a take over mage. The mission is to take care of some endangered eggs for a extinct species. And I saw the mission's price and I just had to take it.

I had things planned for Lucy and the baby.

I was going to buy a house. I was going to support her and Layla until Layla learned to use magic.

I walk back to my house. I didn't want to think of anything. Everything hurts. I feel like someone been punching my chest for hours on end.

"Happy? You here?" I yell.

"Over here!" I hear back.

I walk into the living room to find Happy and Lisanna playing cards.

"I just got back from Lucy's." I said taking my shirt off and throwing it on the floor. I find a spot on the couch and sit down. "She's mad at me."

I feel Lisanna watching me. "Oh don't worry about her." She put her hand on my shoulder. It felt weird. It didn't feel as good as Lucy's touch. "It's just the pregnancy doing it to her."

"Mhm. Maybe. But I don't think it was. I think I did something wrong." I run a hand through my hair.

"What happened? You guys never fight." Happy said.

"It's about this mission. She doesn't like me going with you. I just don't understand."

"Oh, she's just being over dramatic. Oh look at the time, it's like 9 at night! The mission is tomorrow, yeah? Can I sleep here? It'll be easy to just get up and go." Lisanna asked.

"Urm, I don't see problem with it." I get up and get some pillows and blankets and make a bed on the couch for her. "You'll be sleeping here. I'll wake you up around maybe 10 tomorrow. We'll head out by then. Night. Happy where do you wanna sleep?"

"I'll sleep out here to keep her Natsu!" Happy jumped onto the end of the bed and cuddled in with a blanket.

"Night you guys." I head into my room.

I strip down into just my boxers and get into bed. I laid down and I let my mind wander. Which I shouldn't have done.

What did she mean when I chose Lisanna over her? I didn't choose her over Lucy. I'd choose Lucy no matter what! Lucy is everything to me. She's carrying my child. She's my best friend! I can't lose her.

Maybe she'll understand once I come back from the mission. The reason why I can't tell her what i'm doing. I know she'll say no and yell at me even more if I tell her exactly what I'm doing.

* * *

~Lisanna's POV~

So, Lucy and Natsu are fighting. This can be my perfect time to come in and try and make Natsu fall in love with me. I laid down on the couch. I'm mad he didn't offer his bed to me. I had the perfect plan! I was going to ask him to keep me warm. Ugh, he's so blocked headed.

I've loved Natsu since we first found Happy in the egg. How we always acted like husband and wife. Then I went to Edolas and everything like fell apart. The Natsu there was still interested in Lucy! I come home to see Natsu all over Lucy here! It just hurts...seeing who you love with someone else. It's like someone is just stabbing at your heart, over and over again. Every time I see them hug, or Natsu talking to her stomach.

This trip would be the final time I'd be able to get Natsu, after that. The baby would be soon coming and then he'd devote himself to Layla and Lucy.

I can't picture them together. Nononono. I felt like crying right then and there. I picture him and Lucy around Layla. Saying 'I love you' to her.

_"Why can't that be me?"_ I thought to myself. _"Think happiness here Lisanna!" _

I shut my eyes and dream of Natsu.

* * *

~Natsu's POV~

I get up way before everyone. It has to be about 7. I _know_ Lucy is up at this time. I put on my pants and shirt and run to Lucy's. I jump through the window. "She really shouldn't keep her windows open like this." I said.

I look around for her, I hear the shower running. "Guess i'll just sit and wait then." I sat on her bed and waited.

About 10 minutes later I hear the shower stop and her emerge from the bathroom, she's humming and didn't realise me yet. She drops her towel and starts changing.

I just sat their wide-eyed. I wanted to say something, but my mouth wouldn't open move.

I did somehow choke something out. "Lucy."

She screamed and turned around. "NATSU! What are you doing here?" She only had on her bra and underwear. And God, did she look stunning. Even with a huge baby in her, she's still the most beautiful girl i've ever seen.

I'm so choked up I can't speak. I just continue to stare at her.

"Natsu?" She said again.

I snap out of my daze. "Uh, yeah?"

"Why do you say that so casually? What are you doing here?" She finished putting on her clothes.

"I just wanted to say goodbye.I'll be home as soon as possible-"

"Don't even start Natsu." She leaves the room and goes to the kitchen. I follow her.

"No. Just listen to me! Like you've yet let me explain."

"I don't need an explanation." She begins to boil some water for tea.

"The mission is to get us started on the life we heave ahead of us." I took a seat on the counter.

"What life do we have ahead of us. You clearly don't want to be with me. You acted like it at first and then boom. You just stopped. Then you come to me saying you're going on a mission with Lisanna. What type of a relationship does that hold for us?"

"relationship? I want a family. Like you, me and Lisanna."

"Dumbass, that _is _ a relationship."

"Oh." I said. "Can I explain the mission to you?"

She didn't say anything but just poured her tea into a cup and took a sip.

"Were taking care of some endangered eggs and they need a take over mage to do it. So I thought Lisanna can do it cause she can turn into a big bird that's it."

"Natsu, I don't care what the mission is. It still upsets me that you thought of her when the mission popped up."

"Lucy, I have things planned that I can't tell you."

She grunted and walked to her living room couch and sat down. I followed right behind her and sat down at the end of the couch.

"Natsu, when Layla is born what are we going to do?" She says so softly I almost didn't hear her.

"Well, I know were going to take care of her."

"Not about that." Says looks at me. "About us."

"I'm.. I'm not sure."

She took a breath. "Natsu I want us to exist. I want you and me."

"Huh?" Did she just say what I think she just said? "We do exist Lucy."

"You aren't getting what I mean." She looked down. "Natsu what I want is you. Like I want you to love me."

" I do love you!"

"You don't love me as what I want you to love me! You love me in a friendship way, not a romantic way."

My head clicked. So she does love me. This is what she's been meaning. She loves me. My body and mind didn't match. My head was so filled with feelings where my body just reacted to what she said.

I leaned over and kissed her on the lips. It was so soft. Like I never felt something so soft before. I could talk forever. I never wanted my lips to leave hers.

My body felt like it was on fire. Even more hotter then it was. I deepened the kiss between her and I. I felt a moan escape her lips and it vibrated both of our mouths. She leaned back to let me crawl on top of her over the bump. One of my hands traveled all over body. I felt something move. It felt like a little kick.

"Lucy..." She smiled.

"You felt it right?"

I nodded and smiled.

"That's the first time she kicked!" Lucy say up.

"Maybe she's trying to tell mommy and daddy to knock it out." I laughed and ran my fingers through my pink hair.

"She kicked again!"

She's going to be just like you." She said smiling up at me.

"There's only room for one!" I said jokingly.

"Well, you gotta make room for one more."

I nodded. I looked at the time. It's 8:30. "Luc, I have to go. I'm heading out on the mission. I'll be back though."

Her attitude changed in an instant. "Don't even bother. I won't be here."

"Come on... don't even say that."

"I mean it. If you leave out that door. I'll never talk to you again."

"I'm doing this to our future."

"Don't even bother." She began crying. "Did you see what we just did and said? I thought you would change your decision. But you didn't. I don't want your money or whatever you have planned out for 'our' future. For what I see now, we have no future."

"You're just saying that cause you're mad. You won't mean it when I come back."

"Better yet. I won't be here when you get back. Get out of my house and life. You still chose this mission and Lisanna over me. I can't fucking believe you."

"No I-" She cut me off.

"I'm not dealing with this. I gave you a choice. If you stay, then everything will be normal and happy. If you walk out that door. You won't be able to ever see me again."

And I made the choice. I walked out. I'm doing this for her and Layla. I don't want Lisanna or anyone. I just want her and Layla. I want Lucy to never be able to worry about money or anything. I need to be the man of this and not watch her stress over the little things. She mostly needs to focus on Layla. And that's it. I've seen her stress so much over paying rent, or buying food, and her bills. I can't witness her go through that with Layla around. It will kill me.

That's why I went on this mission.

Hello Readers!

I hope you all had a good week! i decided to update! Yay update!

i've listened to all your ideas and kind of mashed them together. I had an idea, but I scraped it cause I've thought of an amazing one. I have the rest of this story planned! yay:D

Thank you all for who commented and left such amazing reviews. I always want to cry and smile when I see such amazing comments.

IMPORTANT:

Please no bashing against Lisanna. She's a wonderful character in Fairy Tail and I know you guys might not like Lisanna, but she's an amazing and wonderful person!

Thank you for commenting!:

Prettykitty280,Mitsuki-Sama, Xilentblack125, Skelekc (thank you for the wonderful Idea! I've made some changes to it. BUT GIVE CREDIT TO SKELEKC FOR SUCH AN AMAZING IDEA!), MythandfairytailLover13,Nalu-4-ever, Killallthetitansnatsu,, and Temeri-desert!

If I made any mistakes i'm sorry!

Also: I'm doing one shots if you want me to write one for you!

please leave a review xxxx


	11. Natsu, I

~Natsu's POV~

I left Lucy's and woke up Lisanna and Happy. We left for the train around. Of course, I got sick, I sat the four hour long ride, having my head in a toilet. The dreadful four hours was over finally. We get off the train and head to the town that the mission is at.

"Natsu, how long are we going to be? I'm so hungry!" Happy cried. "And I'm getting tired."

"Well be there shortly, don't worry." I told Happy.

We walked another mile until we reached the town. A woman greeted us at the begining of the village. "Are you the two that took on the mission?" It was an old lady, maybe in her 60's. She has long gray hair and is pretty short.

"We are." I said holding on the mission paper.

"Here come this way." He motioned us to follow her.

We walked through the streets on the town and went the end of the village. "Sorry for the long walk." She opened the door and walked in. "Come in, come in."She jestured us to follow her inside.

The house was small, fit for an old woman like her. "Take a seat. I'll boil some tea and make some food." She smiled and began cooking. "The mission is to take care of some eggs right?" I ask.

She nodded her head. "They're a very rare and endangered animal. If i'm correct, I have the last of them."

"Where is it?"

She pointed to the room connected to the kitchen. "Over there, go on without me. I need to finish cooking you some food." She smiled at us.

We nodded and went into the next room and found the eggs. They were placed near a fire and heater so make sure they stay warm.

"Lisanna. You know what to do."

"Mhm." She nodded her head and transformed into a huge bird. She waddled over to the eggs, their was about 5 or 6.

"Wow these feel weird."

"It reminds me of when we used to take care of Happy."

Happy looked up at me. "Both of you took care of me?"

"Well, yeah. She kept you warm and I kept you company cause you were mine."

"We were like a family, right Natsu?" Lisanna lifted up a wing. and wrapped it around one of the eggs.

I nodded and didn't say anything else.

I let my mind wander. I remembered this morning. How I felt Layla kick. I smiled just thinking about it. I imagine, holding her and her laugh. What if she has Fire magic. I got myself pumped. I want Layla to breathe fire. How cool would that be?

"Whatcha smiling about?" Happy asked me crawling on my lap.

"I went to tell Lucy goodbye, and Layla kicked for the first time." I smiled afterwords.

"No way! Aw, that's so cute. Kinda makes me remember when we had Happy."

"I guess you can say it's like that." I sat up in the chair. "But Layla is different. She's a human being, not an Exceed. I'm having a daughter, it's weird."

Before Lisanna could say anything, the old lady came in with a food tray. "I made fried fish, chicken and rice. It's not much. I haven't been able to see my son in awhile. He pays for everything." She placed the food on the table besides me. "This will be also your room. This is just a place for people who come by the village. My sons house is far up in the woods."

Lisanna transform back into human form and gets some food. "Thank you for making such delicious fish." Happy said taking a huge bite of his fish.

The old lady smiled. "Anytime."

"How'd you get these eggs?"

"We breed them at the farm, that's how this town makes a living. We breed exotic animals."

"That's awesome!" I said.

"Mhm. It's getting late you too. The nights around here aren't too cold, so you don't have to be with the eggs during the night. Have a good night." She walked out the room.

"Well, that's awesome." Lisanna said.

"Let's just eat. This food looks soooo good." I feel my mouth watering up.

We ate and talked. Happy ate most of the food. I sat back and rubbed my stomach. "I haven't eaten this much in forever." I look over at the fire. "Damn, I wish I saved room for the fire. The fire looks so.." I began to just drool over how delicious it was.

"Natsu, you're going to get a stomach if you eat anymore." Lisanna said.

"You're right." I look over and see were almost out of wood. "I'm going to get more wood, Happy you comin'?"

"Aye sir!" Happy flew up with his wings.

"Lets go before it gets darker. Well be back!" We head out the door and head to the woods in the back.

I picked up tiny little twigs and handed them to Happy. "Here, take these. They aren't too heavy. We'll put big ones on that tarp over there and drag them to our window, so we can just open the window and grab them." I pointed over to the window. "You understand Happy?"

"Aye!"

We picked up big logs and twigs all over and brought them to the window. My hands were all dirty and so was my shirt. I take my shirt off and tuck it in the side of my pants. "Hey Happy you ready to go back? It's dark."

He nodded and we walked back inside. We walked in the room and found Lisanna putting wood into the fire. She looked up at us, and blushed. "Natsu... where's your shirt?"

I looked down. "It got dirty. So I took it off." I took the shirt out of my pants and threw it on the floor. "I'll clean it tomorrow."

"I'm not living with dirty animals for a month, got it you too?"

I just waved her off. "Yeah yeah."

"Aye." Happy looked tired.

* * *

**~Lisanna's POV~**

(A few hours later around 11 P.M.

I need to ask him now. It's more like a now or never chance. He's always with Happy. And Happy is sleeping soundly on the bed. Both Natsu and I were sitting on the couch watching the fire and the eggs. He's shirtless and slouched over just watching the fire. He looked so deep in thought, I didn't know what to say to him.

"Just say it, it isn't hard." I thought, or at least I thought.

Natsu looked over at me. "What isn't hard?"

I began to blush hard. "Huh? What? Oh, nothing!" I covered my cheeks.

"Liar. Is everything okay? If it's about the bed, you take it. I don't care for it. Me and Happy'll sleep on the couch."

I brought my hands down and rested them on my lap. This is now or never. I let out a breath. "No...no it isn't that. It's that... Natsu, I..I love you."

He took it like it was a surprise. His eyes went wide open. He looks like he's trying to find the words to say. "Lis..." He pauses and takes a breath. "Lisanna, It's not that I don't like you... It's just that..."

I nod my head. I had a feeling he wouldn't feel the same. It's cause he's in love with Lucy. "You love Lucy, don't you?" I said softly.

He didn't say anything. All he did was nod.

"Let's just be friends, no feelings." I said, trying to fight back the tears.

"Yeah. Totally." He smiled at me.

"Friends."

* * *

A/N:

hey guys! I just want to say ello to a new chapter! It's a shit chapter, i wrote it so fast :/

And, i have the rest of the story planned out. They're is over 25 chapters left and they're all so sososos good :)

Leave a review!

And to the guest who left a review saying everyone is OOC:

I just want to say, how can anyone be in much character? Lucy is pregnant. their isn't much i can do about putting everyone in character since Lucy is pregnant. I can't put everyone in their original character, there is just no way i can make everyone like they are in the manga/show. I'm sorry you don't like the story. I will try harder to put everyone in character. Thank you for your review though.

I know this chapter is just Lisanna and Natsu, but i had to do it. This is be the only chapter like this. From now on its Natsu & Lucy! Don't hate me for this chapter!

And no Lisanna hate please! Leave reviews!

I've been getting used to school so i've been busy. You guys are going to LOVE the next few chapters. I'll probably have another chapter up in 2 days. But until then. see ya later!


	12. Goodbye

Lucy's POV~

"Gray! The movie is starting! You're going to miss it!" I yelled to Gray in the other room.

Yes, Gray is over. He's been my support buddy for the last month. He's been a crying shoulder for me and was there every time I needed built up our friendship and has helped me get things for the baby.

"Yeah, yeah i'm comin'." Gray walked from the kitchen with a big bowl of popcorn.

"So much popcorn!" I clapped my hands together and went for the bowl.

"Aye, can't you wait a second so I can sit down?" Gray sat down and handed her the bowl. "This kid makes you eat everything. Just like Natsu."

I got shivers from Gray saying his name. I try so hard not to think of Natsu. It's so hard. Everyday I always have that reminder of him and it kills.

Gray saw I got sad at that name. "Let's watch the movie."

I nodded and we watched the movie. Ofcourse, It was an action movie. I didn't really pay much attention to it, I just ate the popcorn and thought.

"I should just leave. Go to a different town." I thought.

I mean, it isn't a bad idea at all. But I thought about Layla and Natsu. And Natsu won't be there when she's born. But it would also be a good thing if I leave. So all my feelings for him would vanish, then I'll be able to come back and start everything over. I won't be technically leaving the guild. I'll just be taking a break. It'll be only for awhile.

I thought about it more. Maybe it isn't such a bad idea that I leave. I can find a job there, and do some jobs here in there with my spirits. I'm useless at the guild anyways.

"Hey Gray... I think i'm going to move." I said softly.

"Huh? What?"

"Yeah. I think to Hargeon. Place for me to relax for a bit and not worry."

"You're joking right? What about Natsu and the baby?"

"The only thing that kept me here was you and the guild. Natsu and I don't have that bond anymore. We broke it off. What's the point of me even staying?"

Gray . I sighed and turned to him and put my hand on his lap. "Look, I'm sorry. I think I need to do this. What if you're the only one that'll know where I am. Does that make you feel better?" I smiled at him.

"I guess. You better go talk to Makerov about you leaving. He won't be happy about it."

"I think I'll go do that now." I got up and went to grab my jacket.

"Hey what about the movie?" Gray called out to me.

"Rain check?" I yelled back out to him and with that, I ran out the door.

I walked to the guild, when I got there, everyone was all cheery and everything like usual. I walk over to the bar and talk to Mira. "Hey Mira, where's the master?"

She smiled at me. "He should be in his office. Are you okay Lucy?"

She nodded and went to see the master.

She went up the stairs and knocked in the door, she heard him call "Come in!" She she entered.

* * *

~No POV~

Makarov looked up and saw Lucy standing near the door.

He motioned her forward. "Well come here girl, what's wrong?" I questioned her.

She sat down in front of the desk. "M-master. I think I'm going to leave the guild...for just a bit. I just need time for myself. I need to fix my problems." She began crying.

"You're running away from your problems, child."

"I know I am. I just don't know what to do anymore. I feel so lost here."

"Natsu has a big part in the want to move?"

She nodded slowly.

"I cannot do anything about your want to leave. But I will not tell you the things I tell my children when they leave. Because I surely believe you are coming back. I won't take the stamp off. You're still a member of this guild, no matter how long you are gone."

She sobbed quietly. "T-thank you.I'll be back, I promise you."

"What about the baby and Natsu?"

"I need to forget about him. He chose to go on that mission and be with her."

"Will he ever see the child?"

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Layla isn't all yours. It's his too. Don't hid the baby from him forever."

"I'll be back soon, but goodbye for now. Wait til Natsu comes back to tell everyone. Only Gray will knows"

"Goodbye, Child."

With that, she headed home and began packing.

Within 5 hours, with the help of Loki and Gray, she had everything packed that was able to carry. She was going to summon Virgo later to get all the heavier stuff.

"Gray, wanna go to the train with me?" She asked picking up a bag filled with clothes.

"I guess."

Gray doesn't want Lucy to go, but he knows he can't stop her. He can't do anything to change her mind.

They walked to the train station silently. Gray tried to find the words he should say, but they kept getting clustered in other thoughts. Lucy just wanted to get there before she changed her mind about this whole thing. When they got there, Lucy bought a ticket and waited for the train.

"I'll send you my address when I get there an apartment. Okay?"

Gray nodded his head. "Yeah. I'll help bring your things over. And I'm visiting you about 3 or 4 times a month, so always expect me!" He smiled at her.

"You're an amazing best friend." She hugged him tightly and let go. "Goodbye Gray, I'll see you later.

"Bye. I'll be over in a few days." He smiled and watched her walk away.

Before she got on the train, she smiled and waved him off.

For the first time in a month, Gray felt alone.

* * *

A/N:

sorry for the worst chapter ever. i've been so stressed this weekend.

First my hamster died, (he was very old:/)

I found out my Uncle had to go to the hospital for his heart, which he has a clogged artery, (I think?) and he has to stop smoking and drinking and has to work out more and eat healthy. I found this out on the day my hamster died.

My moms best friend also went to the hospital yesterday for being real sick, come to find out something happened with a major organ.

Lovely week for me aye?

NATSU'S COMING BACK NEXT CHAPTER! Yay! I miss my flame brain 3

please review and stuff! It would be much appreciated! 3


	13. Where?

Natsu, Happy and Lisanna reached the end of the woods that led them back to Magnolia.

"Thanks for coming on this mission with us." He smiled at Lisanna.

"Yeah! Well, I'll be going my own way." She smiled and waved to Natsu before walking away. She was happy this mission being over. She hated being neat Natsu everyday. She couldn't take it anymore.

Natsu watched at Lisanna got out of sight. He turned towards Happy. "Hey wanna go see Lucy?" His heart jumped at the sound of her name. He couldn't wait until he can see how big her belly got.

Natsu rushed to Lucy's. He ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Lucy? You here?"

He figured she wasn't home. So he went back outside and jumped in through the window. He fell to the floor thinking her bed would be underneath the window.

"Ow.." He sat up rubbing his head. He looked around,there was no sign of Lucy, of her furniture, of her scent, nothing. All he sees is dust.

He got up and walked around, nothing. "Maybe she moved to a different apartment?" He thought.

He went to the window and shouted to Happy. "Hey! I think she moved. Let's see if she's at the guild!" Natsu jumped from the apartment and spirited towards the guild with Happy on his back.

He reached the guild, it looks the same, like nothing has changed. He walked up to the guild doors and walked in.

Everyone turned to the door and went silent. Natsu and Happy heard whispers here and there.

"Hey...what's wrong? You all jealous I went on a big mission that rewarded me well?" He laughed and walked to the bar. He sat down and laid he head on the table. Everyone went back to their normal chatter.

Mira came over to Natsu and looked at him. "Hi."

"Hi? That's all you have to say? Come on! I'm finally back! Oh, have you seen Lucy? I got her something I think she'll like." He picked his head up and looked up.

"Boy. Come with me." He hears his master call for him.

"Oh. Gramps. What's up?"

"Come to my office.." Makorav told Natsu.

Natsu obeyed and walked into the office. Makorav took a seat on the desk and looked at Natsu, not saying a word.

"So what is it Gramps?"

"I have bad news to tell you. L-Lucy moved out of town." Makarov said with sadness taken over his face.

Natsu's world felt like it was just ripped apart. He didn't want to believe what the old man just said. "You're lying to me." Natsu said in disbelif.

"This is true Natsu. Why would I lie to you? She moved away a few days after you left."

"Well where did she go?" Natsu leaned forward to listen closely.

"She moved away. She told me not to tell anyone. I don't even know." Makorav lied to him.

"Really?" He said softly. "She ran away..with..with my child."

He felt like someone just punched him in the gut. He stood up and left. He flew open the door and walked out. He walked through the guild and left with a dead look on his face. He walked through the street to his home.

He walked in, and looked around. He hasn't been there in over a month. It hasn't felt like home. Not at all. Home was with Lucy.

He walked in and looked for Happy and found him no where. Natsu jumped onto the couch and looked up at the ceiling. What was he going to do? So many thoughts rushed through his head. He had regrets going on the mission. He wanted to turn back time and never go.

Because of his mistakes, Lucy left and he has no idea where she went. He covered his face trying to hold back the tears.

"What if she never comes back and I never would be able to see Layla?" He thought to himself.

He just couldn't think not being able to see his daughter. It made him sick. "She wouldn't do that right?" He said to himself.

Natsu sat a whole week sulking and not doing anything. He never moved from the couch, just kept looking at the ceiling regretting everything. Happy tried to cheer him up but was couldn't.

* * *

Natsu woke up around noon with a headache. He drank himself drunk until he passed out last night.

"Fuck." He rubbed his head. He went to the kitchen counter and took some medicine.

"Natsu? Are you awake?" Natsu heard Happy from the other room.

"Yeah!" He walked into the living room where Happy was. "What's up?"

"I think I might have some leads on where Lucy might be!"

* * *

Hey guys. Sorry for the lack of updates. I'm just going through so much and i'm just so depressed.

My uncle is back and recovering from the hospital.

My boyfriend of one year and I broke up. [I gave him a choice of smoking and drinking or me...he didn't pick me.] [mind you I don't drink/smoke]

I've been so down lately. But I felt like I should write to make myself feel better... it has made me a bit better.

the only way to get better is to start swimming towards the top!

You're reviews will mean a lot and please give me ideas on what should happen! Any idea i take i will give credit! [i already have the next like 10 planned, but more will help me shape this into a perfect story!]

I love you all and i will update my gajeel x levy story soon3


	14. Operation: Bring Lucy Back!

**Lucy's POV **

It's been 5 days not being at the guild. So far, I found a job, and an apartment. I got a job as a waitress. Guess where? The diner that I took Natsu too when we first met. They hired me on the spot.

After an 8 hour shift, I walk across the street to my apartment. I unlock the door and sit down on my couch. Couch? I got up and looked around. "All my furniture is here!" I clapped my hands together.

"Sorry I didn't get here sooner. People were being a pain at the guild." Gray emerged from the other room. He came up and hugged me and sat down on the couch.

My smile dropped when he mentioned the guild. I moved over and sat with him on the couch. "H-how is everyone?" I choked out.

Gray looked up. "Everyone is fine. Natsu isn't. He vows to search for you though."

"Oh."

"He won't ever look here. He's too much of a moron to search the place you both first met." He chuckled. "Changing subjects now, how's your work?"

"Works fine. I get paid pretty good. So i'm not complaining. I'm going to pick up small jobs around the town also with my spirts."

"Lucy, don't strain yourself. You're about 6 and a half month pregnant now. You shouldn't even being working."

"I know I am. I just want this baby out in the world already! I need to support her also." I wrapped my hands around my stomach. I think about what she'll look like when she comes out. Pink hair? Blonde? I secretly hope she'll have pink. It'll look nice. I smile at the thought of actually holding her. Hearing her laugh. Hearing her cry. It hit me that I really am going to be a mother. Something I didn't expect for another 10 years.

"She'll be here sooner than you think. Just enjoy the time right now. You have peace and quiet! Bisca and Alzack told me they never got a chance to sleep. Enjoy the time you have now, Luce."

I smiled at Gray. "I should." I got up and walked to the room that will be Layla's. "Gray!" I yelled. He rushed in the room. "What, what's wrong?" He said.

"The The room..." I looked around. It looked exactly as it did when I left. The walls were pink, the rugs were all on the floor. Her crib was set up. The dressers and closet was filled with baby supplies. "Did you do all this?" I asked as I walked around the room.

"Yeah. I had help from Loke though." He chuckled.

"Really now?" I smiled and took out Loke's key. "Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!" Loke popped out of the air. "You called?" He fixed his suit and hair. "Ah. I see you came home. How do you like it? I did most of the work. Stripper over here kept losing his clothes." Loke laughed.

"Oh! You too! It's perfect! Thank you so much." I began crying. I don't know why though. It kind of overcame me. Stupid pregnancy hormones. I pulled them both in for the a bear hug.

"Luce...baby...and...I...can't breath..." Gray gasped for air.

I let them go. "I'm so happy you guys did this. Thank you so much."

Loke and Gray stayed until nighttime. I cooked us dinner and we laughed and joked the whole night long. I began feeling tired and began nodding off. Loke said his goodbyes and left.

"Hey.. Lucy..go to bed." Gray helped me off the couch and brought me to my bed. He helped me in and placed the blanket over me. "Thank you Gray." I smiled at him.

"I'm going to head home. My train comes in about 45 minutes. I'll be back in two weeks okay? I'll see you then." He said. I watched him walk up to me and kissed me on the forehead. "Good night Gray."

All I remember is him walking away and me passing out.

* * *

**Natsu's POV~**

I woke up around 12 in the afternoon. Everything still isn't month and 5 days is it now? This is the longest i've been without Lucy in years. It feels weird not waking up in her apartment...or going to her apartment for breakfast. It's just so unreal.

Happy crawled up on the bed and sat on my chest. "Can we go to the guild today? I wanna see Carla and see if any good missions are out for us."

I sighed, "I guess we can. Just let me shower, then we'll leave." I took Happy off of my chest and got up. I grabbed a towel and my clothes and head for the bathroom. I undress and turn the shower on and step in. The hot steam first hit me and then the boiling hot water. I let the water sink into my skin and melt my insides. The water felt like hard rain, and I liked it. I washed and got out and changed into my normal outfit.

I walk out of the bathroom and find Happy. "Hey, you ready to go?"

"Aye, sir!" Happy took out his wings and flew next to me.

We walk to the guild with only small talk between each other. I was quite happy we were going to the guild. We need to get some more cash and I need to talk to people. Maybe even fight Gray.

We walked into the guild and it was rowdy as ever. Happy saw Carla so he flew to her, while I went to the bar. "Hey Mira!" Natsu said in a cheerful voice.

"Natsu! I thought you died! How are you?"

'I'm good. Can I get something to eat? I'm starved!" He said with a smile.

"I'll make you your spicy hot wings!

Mira came back five minutes later with his food. "Thanks Mira!"

I ate the food Mira gave me. It had to of been a good while since I ate something hard, or actually ate something. As I chowed down on the wings, I smelt something. Something that smelt like Vanilla. It was her sent. It was Lucy's scent. My body completely froze. She's back? I managed to turn my body around, to see her. But she wasn't there.

Gray was.

I watched him walk over to Erza and smile. Anger filled my body. Why was he smelling like her? Why?

"ICE POP!" I jumped out of my seat and landed on top of him. I gripped his shirt and pulled him closer to my face. The guild went silent and watched us.

"Why...Why do you smell like Lucy?" I raised one fist up and it filled with flames. "Tell me!" I shouted.

"I just came back from seeing her." He said with the calmest voice. By this point, I was filled with pure anger.

"Where is she?"

"She told me not to tell anyone."

"Tell me!"

"She told me not to tell you! Respect her damn wishes. You wouldn't be in this mess if you didn't leave her."

"What did you say?"

He pushed me off of him and I fell to the floor. I watched him get up and dust himself off. "_You _left her for a whole month. Every day I was over there watching her cry over you. You should've stepped up and not left her. It was her decision to leave. You ruined her. She doesn't need to make herself stressed over an idiot like you."

I watched Gray walk away and out the guild. I sat there just completely in shock._ "Did I really leave her in such a wreck?" _I thought to myself.

I got up and ran to Happy, "You said you might know where she was?"

He finished chewing on his food. "I think. I'm not positive. I think I heard someone talking about it. But I don't think I remember."

"It's fine. We'll go all around Earthland looking for her. And we won't give up!" I put my hand out for Happy to high-five (paw?) me.

"Aye sir!"

Happy and I ran to the job board to look for a job.

We look at the jobs and the first one I spotted was the one I we had to go too.

"Look, It says 'help my granddaughter move her belongings to my house. She'll be at the edge of Magnolia, and will have to be brought too Ansternon. WILL BE REWARDS 70,000 JEWEL' this job will be perfect!"

Happy nodded his head and brought the slip to Mira. I waited for Happy to come back to leave the guild.

We stopped by at home to back clothing and grab some money for the trip. I opened the front door and yelled at Happy. "Hey, you ready? I need to get Lucy back!"

Happy flew to me and we left for our journey. Operation: Bring Lucy Back!

* * *

**_A/N: Heya guys!_**

**_This chapter does suck kinda. But it will get good! And there will be more of Lucy in the next chapter!_**

**_Ohhh...I wonder what this granddaughter girl is (the town and girl are fake and make up by me...and I don't own Fairy Tail!) _**

**_I can't wait for the baby to arrive! _**

**_(thank you all for all the support! I've been dealing with a lot and all your comments really did make my day (i cried!) so thank you sooo much!) _**

**_I love you! _**


End file.
